Crash: A Jay & Erin Story Pt II
by JenniferC16
Summary: A few short scenes concluding the story.
[rhythmic tapping]

The sound slowly drew Erin out of her deep sleep. She opened one eye and peered over her blanket. She saw Mouse at the room window, quietly whistling through his teeth and tapping quietly on the window. He seemed restless.

She opened her other eye and tilted her head to get a better look. Mouse moved over to the table filled with medical instruments. He glanced out the window, no one was in sight, so he proceeded to pick up a stethoscope and put the diaphragm over his heart. He listened a moment then he nodded his head, as if to affirm that his heart was indeed beating. She continued to watch as he slid open a drawer, taking out a rubber glove. He, again looked out the window to make sure no one was watching and then he started to blow into the glove. He blew until the glove expanded and all the fingers of it bounced back and forth. He tied the bottom of it off with his hand and rocked his head back and forth, imitating the movement of the glove.

Erin let out a chuckle which startled him and he let the air out of it quickly shoving it back into the drawer and slamming it shut.

"You're up!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I am", she said as she pushed herself up into bed and sat upright.

"You're very entertaining, Mouse."

He chuckled, "I've been here awhile. Ran out of things to do on my phone."

He added, "Jay was here but Will basically had to drag him out of here so they could do some more CT scans on him."

"He wanted to be here when you woke up."

"CT scans?" she worriedly asked. "Is he okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I bet he's fine. Will just wants to be sure he checks out."

She nodded.

"You feel all right, Detective? Do you want anything?"

She smiled, "I want you to call me Erin, Mouse."

He nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"There she is!" Voight cheerfully said with a smile on his face as he entered the room.

"How you feeling, Erin?"

"I feel good. When can I get out of here?"

"Not until the doc gives the okay", he said, pointing.

She sighed and was about to say something back but stopped as Platt's head popped into the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, Trudy" Voight said, waving his hand to welcome her in.

"These are for you, my girl", Trudy said, revealing a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, they're beautiful!", Erin exclaimed. "Thank you very much. It's very sweet of you".

"No problem, Erin".

"Is there anything I can get you, hon?"

"Oh, thank you, but I have all that I need."

"Are you sure? You need some extra blankets?" Platt straightened the blanket on the bed. "Are you warm enough?"

"Thank you, Trudy but I think Erin's fine" Voight said, nodding assuringly.

Trudy stood back and sighed. "Okay then."

"Knock, knock!"

All eyes turned to the doorway where Roman and Burgess made their way in.

'Detective, how you feeling?" Roman asked, setting a small potted plant on the bedside table.

Erin chuckled, "I'm doing good, Roman. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Can't wait to return to duty?" Burgess asked.

"Well, that and", she hesitated, trying to sound as nice as possible, "I'm just ready for things to get back to normal."

"I get it" Roman said nodding his head, he was about to say more but he noticed Platt looking at him, giving him 'the Platt look'.

He stopped. Unsure of what he had just done wrong, if it was anything at all.

Platt turned to Burgess, "Don't you and Haircut over here have to get to shift?"

"Yeah, we better get going, Sean or we're going to hit morning traffic. We just stopped in to say hello."

Roman followed Burgess as she headed for the door, "Take care, Detective." he said over his shoulder as they both left.

"Well, I've got a meeting at the District." Voight said, kissing Erin on the forehead. "I'll be back to see you tonight, okay?"

She nodded, watching him walk away.

Platt sighed, "I better get going too. Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you, sweetheart?"

Erin smiled, "I have everything, thank you, Trudy."

Platt shifted her weight and hesitated to bend down and hug Erin, an awkward moment passed, and Platt ended up just patting Erin's hand, then leaving.

Erin smiled to herself. She knew that Platt saw her as the daughter that she never had. Platt often would go out of her way to make sure Erin got information for her cases and things like that. It was sweet, Erin thought to herself, she liked Platt. She found herself wishing that she could have a mother who was as caring as Platt was towards her. Bunny was never caring or a doting mother.

Erin shook her head at the thought of Bunny, scoffing even.

* * *

Platt made her way down the hospital corridor, she spotted Jay walking towards her.

"Hey, Boy Wonder.", she called out.

He rolled his eyes, "Hello, Sarge."

"What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"My brother made me get some more scans done." he replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Ah, I see." Platt said, "I thought for sure you'd be with Erin."

Jay wrinkled his brow and stammered.

Platt quickly added, explaining, "I came down to see her last night but she was asleep. So were you."

She stared at him a moment.

Jay stammered again, trying to come up with a something to say.

She continued, cutting off any chance he had to reply, "How do you feel, Halstead?"

"I feel…"

She cut him off again, "You look terrible."

"Seriously, you might wanna," she pointed at his face, "You might wanna do a little touch up…"

"Oh, never mind", she sighed, "It wouldn't help", she said, walking away.

Jay turned, watching her walk away. He shook his head, just as Mouse walked up behind him with two coffees in hand.

"Hey, Jay. You want a coffee?"

"Mouse, you ever notice that Platt is just downright rude sometimes?"

" _Sometimes_?" Mouse said. "More like every day. I came in the district the other day wearing a sweater over a dress shirt and she called me Mr. Rogers."

" _Mister Rogers!_ "

Jay laughed, taking the cup of coffee from Mouse. "Well, I heard he was a Marine, so don't take it so bad."

Mouse sipped his coffee, shaking his head, "Nope. Not true, just some internet rumor."

"Ah", Jay said, "Well, then I was right, she _is_ just downright rude."

They both laughed.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful", Jay smiled, walking up to Erin and helped her put on her jacket.

"You ready to get out of here?"

She let out a groan, "Yessssss".

"I've had it up to here with doctors. Two weeks of poking and prodding me."

"Well, I'll just have to whisk you away from here and get you home", he said, turning her around and facing her towards him.

"Home." She said, longingly.

"So _I_ can poke and prod you", he added, a sly smile forming.

She leaned backwards, putting her arms around him, "Hmmm, I like that idea"

He leaned in and kissed her then drew back and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, I've been meaning to tell you something, Erin."

She cocked her head to the side, listening.

Jay opened his mouth but then closed it, exhaling, trying to find the right words.

"Jay, Voight told me some things and I think I know what you're about to say."

He raised his eyebrows, "What, exactly did he say?"

"No one blames you for the accident, baby." She said quietly, raising her hand and touching his cheek, "I want you to promise me, look me in the eyes and tell me that you know this."

His eyes turned downcast and he nodded.

"Erin, I almost lost you."

"But you didn't."

He looked up at her, "That moment, I…I realized, I'm in love with you, Erin Lindsay."

She smiled, cupping her hand over his cheek, she leaned in close,

"And I'm in love with you, Jay Halstead", she whispered, pulling him in and kissing him.

"Hey, lovebirds, any time before midnight would be great. Everyone's waiting for us at Molly's! Chop, chop!"

Jay and Erin simultaneously rolled their eyes and turned towards Ruzek, "We'll be right there" they said in unison.

"Let's get outta here" Jay said, grabbing Erin's hand.


End file.
